P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows, but it doesn't handle electricity too well." ---- ---- *'Summary' **P.E.K.K.A is the last troop to be unlocked in the standard Barracks. She has the strongest armor of any of the elixir-based troops, and the highest damage of any normal unit in the game. However, she is also the most expensive elixir troop of all, and has the longest training time. **She has purple crystal spikes growing out of the side of her head, and carries a sword. **P.E.K.K.A receives double damage from Hidden Teslas due to the conductivity of her armor; however, Lightning Spells do not do double damage to P.E.K.K.A. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because this unit has the highest attack of all normal units in the game along with very high health, it is advisable to deploy them in pairs on each corner of the opponent's village or near a bunch of enemy defensive buildings. Most buildings won't survive two attacks of this very powerful unit (600-950 damage per hit depending on level), meaning two P.E.K.K.As should destroy most buildings in a single hit from both units. By deploying in pairs, Mortars won't be as effective either, as they can only damage one pair at a time as opposed to an entire group of P.E.K.K.As deployed together. Nevertheless, if the opponent's village has maximum level Walls, it may be best to deploy larger groups of P.E.K.K.As. This way, they will be able to break through the walls with one hit. Beware of Hidden Teslas though, as Hidden Teslas do twice as much damage to P.E.K.K.As as they do to other Troops. *'Defensive Strategy' **Hidden Teslas deal enough damage to kill a P.E.K.K.A quickly. However, several P.E.K.K.As together are still quite dangerous, so make sure you have a secondary defense. Have a plan to remove some of them the old-fashioned way, and then have a Hidden Tesla kill the rest. **P.E.K.K.As are not affected by Spring Traps. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **P.E.K.K.A's sword changes color based on her level. **At level 2, her sword gains an Elixir-colored glow. **At level 3, P.E.K.K.A's armor color changes from dark blue to black, the spikes turn blood red, and she grows in size. **At level 4, P.E.K.K.A has two swords instead of one and her spikes go more pink. **At level 5, P.E.K.K.A's armor color changes from black to dark navy and her swords turn gold. However, the spikes and the sword sticks still stay the same. The swords also start smoking. ---- *'Trivia' **P.E.K.K.A is hollow inside if you look carefully. **The letters in P.E.K.K.A don't officially stand for anything in particular. Supercell had a Facebook contest on 22 August 2012 to see who could come up with the best written-out name for P.E.K.K.A as judged by the number of likes the comment received. The name "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" was the winner. **There have been huge debates both here and on the official forums over whether P.E.K.K.A is a female, male or a something else entirely (robot/samurai/knight). However, on one of the Fun Facts shown while the game is loading, it implies that P.E.K.K.A is in fact a female. **The level 10 Barracks, which is the level required to unlock P.E.K.K.A, has a P.E.K.K.A head on its roof. **Level 5 P.E.K.K.As combined with a level 5 Rage Spell do amazing damage, up to 1,615 damage per attack. ** **The image used for P.E.K.K.A on the Barracks info screen changed during the 17 June 2013 update (the same update that added the level 4 P.E.K.K.A). Her new look is much more intimidating, and she now stands ready to strike with her sword. This new look is often debated among fellow players to which one looks the 'best', along with the Dragon. **A new image was added for the Barracks info screen during the 5 December 2013 update. P.E.K.K.A's new look now shows her pointing her sword, making the sword stick out of the info screen. **P.E.K.K.A requires the most elixir to upgrade her to maximum level (24,000,000). **P.E.K.K.A is one of only two troops to have different appearances at every level (along with the Dragon). **At level 4, the P.E.K.K.A rarely strikes with both swords, doing double damage. At other times she only strikes with sword in her right hand. It is unknown if this is a glitch or intended. **P.E.K.K.As name may originate from Pekka Clark, who shaped the framework in his masters Thesis for Robot Framework and is the lead developer there. Robot Framework is near Supercell's headquarters in Helsinki, Finland which seems more than a coincidence, since he is a software professional named Pekka that built a Robot framework near Supercell Headquarters and has the same name as the robot character in-game.